Hasta que Regreses
by Anais-Lovely-Angel
Summary: Yo te esperare hasta que regreses, no lo olvides te quiero con todo mi corazón…


**Hasta que Regreses…**

**Summary:** Yo te esperare hasta que regreses, no lo olvides te quiero con todo mi corazón…

Todo Nuestro Amor se quedo solo a la sombra de un bello recuerdo, todo lo que compartimos, las locuras que hicimos y como tomoyo nos atosigaba para que nos colocáramos sus diseños para grabarnos en las aventuras de capturar las cartas Clow, hoy cartas sakura, todo… todo quedo en el olvido.

Cabe resaltar que no fue por mí sino por ti, por ti Shaoran Li. Tu mi querido Pequeño Lobo al parecer me olvidaste pero yo… Yo te sigo Amando…

**Quizás bastaba respirar,  
Sólo respirar muy lento  
Recuperar cada latido en mi  
y no tiene sentido ahora que no estás**

Si mi shao yo todavía te amo y te recuerdo, tu presencia, tu ser sigue presenteen mi corazón, en mi persona. Ahora en víspera de navidad, estoy sentada en una banca, en frente de la torre donde capturamos a la carta sellada, en frente de la torre donde empezó…nuestra historia. En la torre donde empezo… nuestro Amor.

**Ahora dónde estás,  
porque yo no puedo acostumbrarme aún  
diciembre ya llegó,  
no estás aquí yo te esperaré hasta el fin**

Y si a pesar de que ya pasaron siete años desde tu promesa de volver, y que ya tú tengas 18 y yo 17, este sentimiento que siento aquí dentro de mí, de mi corazón, es solo para ti.

**En cambio no, hoy no hay tiempo de explicarte  
y preguntar si te amé lo suficiente  
yo estoy aquí y quiero hablarte ahora, ahora.**

No sabes cuanto me alegro de que no hallas perdido tus sentimientos con el ataque de la carta vació, si hubiera pasado hubiera sido mi perdición, por que me di de cuenta de ese lindo sentimiento llamado _Amor _yo lo sentía por ti. Solo me queda decirte…

VUELVE SHAORAN POR FAVOR – Grito Sakura mientras se paraba de la banca donde estaba sentada, - No Me Olvides – dijo esto en un susurro que se lo llevo el viento.

Al Escuchar Su eco y nuevamente el silencio reino, Vio que seguía en la Profunda soledad, se dejo caer en la nieve y comenzó a llorar Amargamente.

**Porque se rompen en mis dientes,  
las cosas importantes,  
esas palabras que nunca escucharás  
y las sumerjo en un lamento  
haciéndolas salir son todas para ti, ****  
una por una aquí**

Tomoyo siempre me dice que shaoran no se a olvidado de mi que todavía siente el mismo sentimiento y cuando vuelva el me va a explicar todo, y yo… yo le creo a tomoyo, mi corazón me dice que crea que así va a ser - Pensaba sakura mientras se quitaba la lagrimas de los ojos.

**Las sientes ya, besan y se posarán**

**Entre nosotros dos,  
si me faltas tú, no las puedo repetir,**

**No las puedo pronunciar**

Y yo shaoran creo en que nuestro amor es mutuo, creo en que cuando vuelvas vamos a estar nosotros dos juntos, que no nos vamos a separar mas, por que ya hemos pasado muchos obstáculos para estar el uno con el otro y shaoran yo… Yo te esperare, yo esperare _Hasta Que Regreses, TE ESPERARE HASTA EL FIN – _decía Con Voz Firme sakura quien ya se había parado del suelo.

VOLVI SAKURA, POR TI, Y NUNCA ME OLVIDE DE TI – dijo una voz Grave Pero Bella un poco más atrás de Ella.

S-Sha-a-oo-ra-an – decía sakura en un susurro mientras se daba la vuelta y sentía como las lágrimas se abultaban en sus grandes Ojos Esmeralda.

**En cambio no me llueven los recuerdos  
de aquellos días que corríamos al viento  
quiero soñar que puedo hablarte ahora, ahora.**

Sakura perdóname por favor desde que me fui cada día sentía tu presencia mas triste, cada año sentía tu presencia mas quebrada y eso… eso me partía por dentro, yo no soy nadie para hacerte llorar… sakura perdóname mi madre nos coloco a prueba y dijo que no podíamos comunicarnos durante 7 años, y si después de que pasara ese tiempo y todavía seguíamos juntos eso demostraría que nuestro amor si es fuerte y que si valía la pena– todo esto lo dijo shaoran con la voz totalmente quebrada mientras lagrimas surcaban y bajaban por su rostro.

Sakura que estaba estática también con lagrimas en los ojos pero escuchando cada una de las palabras de shaoran, busco su mirada, esa mirada perfecta color ámbar y dorado que siempre soñó ver ahora estaban empañados con sus lagrimas, nunca vio a shaoran llorar, ella veía que el se sentía culpable, y eso le estrujaba el corazón, ella ya no le importaba las explicaciones son le importaba el, que el estuviera aquí la hacia inmensamente feliz, y le dolía mucho verlo llorar por primera vez por lo que no espero mas y lo abrazo, lo abrazo como nunca.

A Shaoran esto le sorprendió muchísimo pero le correspondió el abrazo y siguió hablando.

Saku se que te e hecho pasar unos momentos muy tristes, y comprendo perfectamente si no me quieres volver a ver pero perdona... - Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque sakura lo callo rápidamente con un beso

**En cambio no, hoy no, hay tiempo de explicarte  
También tenía ya mil cosas que contarte  
y frente a mi, mil cosas que me arrastran junto a ti. **

Este beso sorprendió mucho al castaño, pero al caer en cuenta le correspondió y se sintió muy feliz por dentro. Fue un beso tierno y dulce, lleno del amor que se profesaban en ese momento la carta esperanza brillo como nunca.

Cuando se separaron y se vieron apareció adornando sus mejillas un gran y bello sonrojo y sakura decidió hablar.

Shaoran no tengo nada que perdonarte, las explicaciones ya no me importan solo me importas tu, que este conmigo que no me dejes, siempre supe que me seguías queriendo como yo a ti, algunas veces dudaba porque me sentía sola, pero en mi corazón siempre tuve la esperanza de que tu regresaras.

Mi corazón me lo decía y Nuestra Carta – un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de sakura. Siempre me decía que todo iba a estar bien. Yo siempre espere este día, el día en que estuvieras aquí conmigo, volverte a ver… shaoran estoy muy feliz – decía Sakura mientras abraza fuertemente a shaoran siendo correspondida por el.

Gracias saku, gracias por entenderme, por hacerme las cosas menos difíciles, ahora veo que todo este tiempo nada fue en vano, si a lo ultimo tenerte a ti es un bello regalo. Te quiero mucho sakura!!! Solo me queda preguntarte una cosa – mientras a el le aparecía un gran sonrojo, - ¿saku quieres ser mi novia?

POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!!!!! SHAORAN ME HACES MUY FELIZ!!! – decía sakura, y acto seguido se besaron Fue tierno y dulce pero mas fuerte procesándose todos los sentimientos que tuvieron guardados durantes esos 7 largos años de espera…

**Quizás bastaba respirar,  
solo respirar muy lento.  
Hoy es parte, hoy en cambio, no.**

**Moraleja: la distancia no separa los lazos del amor, al contrario la distancia lo hace cada vez más grandes y fuertes. **

**"Vivan y amen, no dejen que una distancia los separe de su ser mas especial, luchen por estar con el amor de su vida, por que cuando se acabe la distancia tendrán el mejor regalo, el estar uno al lado del otro…"**

***Fin* **

**Notas de la ¿Autora? Jaja**

Hola A todos Que Tal? Bueno me presento Soy Anais, y soy nueva en esto de "escribir fics", bueno esto que les presento es un One-Shot que tenia pensado realizarlo desde hace tiempo, pero no me daba el valor para realizarlo, y bueno hoy me llene de valor lo hice y bueno se los presento!!!

Recuerden que soy nueva aquí, no tengo experiencia ni en metros, ni de otras paginas Web solo aquí…

Bueno como ya les dije espero que no sean tan malos conmigo y que por favor me dejen Review para ver si les gusto y calmar la angustia de mi corazón para ver si quedo bien!!! Por fa déjenme comentarios para ver si esta bueno, regular, malo... solo déjenlos POR FIS!!!

Bueno esto es todo!!!

Suerte y Cuídense

**^*Anais-Lovely-Ángel*^**


End file.
